Just Chocolates
by bulletproofpencil
Summary: Ruby's having a bit of trouble. I have no idea why, they're just chocolates.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is just a short story, I might continue it or I might not, it just depends on my brain. I would have had this uploaded yesterday, if the power had decided not to go out.**

* * *

Ruby ran her fingers through her hair in frustration at the mess she made. "Whoa, that explains the burning smell," Yang said as soon as she saw the pile of burnt chocolate. "Who are these supposed to be for?"

"I was making these to give to Jaune for Valentine's Day, but I just can't do it right," Ruby sighed as she dejectedly hung her head. "You don't happen to know how to make chocolate, do you?"

"Nope," Yang said, picking up the cookbook, "but these instructions can't be that hard, I mean I did cook for the both of us when dad was out on missions."

Pulling on an apron, Yang began to work, putting the chocolates into a bowl. Ruby watched patiently as her sister began mixing the chocolate as it began to melt. Moments later, the brawler poured the molten, brown mixture into the molds and had put the set into the refrigerator to set. It wasn't long before Ruby pulled one out for each of them to taste.

"Uh," Yang said as she cleaned the mold out over the waste basket, "maybe it is harder than I thought."

"Bleh!" Ruby exclaimed as she spat out the burnt tasting chocolate, "I can swing around a giant scythe, shoot a sniper rifle and kill creatures of darkness, but somehow, making chocolates is the hardest thing for me to do."

"Don't worry, Ruby, you'll get it," Yang encouraged, "I think you have just enough to make one more batch."

"It's pointless anyway," Ruby said.

"Don't be like that, Ruby. I don't think you'll burn it this time," Yang tried to encourage her sister some more.

"It's not that," the smaller girl said, "I mean, you know how he feels about Weiss."

"It doesn't hurt to try," Yang comforted, "and who knows, maybe he's moved on. It has been a couple months since he's even looked at her."

"I guess," Ruby sighed once more before dropping the rest of the chocolate bars into the bowl.

The following day, she held the small package hesitantly. Practicing the movements of handing the chocolates to the object of her affection. She then leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. "I can't do it," she told herself.

"Can't do what?" Ruby heard a familiar voice ask her.

"I-it's nothing, Jaune," Ruby stuttered.

"Doesn't sound like nothing," Jaune prodded as he sat down next to her.

"Well, I like this guy and I made him chocolates for Valentine's Day," Ruby blushed as she explained herself, "but I'm not sure if I should give it to him because he already likes someone else."

"Just tell him that you like him, I mean the worst he can say is 'I don't like you that way'," Jaune encouraged her.

Ruby smiled then stood up. "I need you to stand up too," she told him.

"Why?" he asked, doing as she told him.

"You told me to just tell him, but I've already told him because these chocolates are for you," Ruby held the chocolates out for him to take, her cheeks as pink as the box's wrapping.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: ****I'm gonna take a short break from writing for my other stories to work on this one. I feel really burnt out from writing, school and just stress in general. I also got some advice from my English teacher when it comes to writing: "take your first five ideas and throw them out the window, because chances are that those first five are stupid." So, I'm gonna take my time with the following chapters for "Jaune's Cat" because I don't want a stupid ending to that story. Regarding this story, it's going to be pretty short, maybe one or two more chapters before it's finished. I know I want the next chapter to be like White Day in Japan, where the guys give chocolates back to the girls. Maybe a couple epilogue chapters? I'm not sure, but I'm having fun writing this story.**

* * *

Jaune paced back and forth in his team's dorm room, while the box of chocolates sat on his desk unopened. Several questions ran through his mind. 'Did she really mean it? But why me? Yang or someone must have put her up to it, right?'

He sighed. "I guess I shouldn't let these chocolates go to waste," Jaune thought out loud as he opened the box and popped a piece of chocolate in his mouth, "I should also apologize for running off like that."

"Jaune, I think 'running off' is an understatement to describe what you did," Pyrrha scolded as she entered the room.

While Jaune contemplated his next course of action, Ruby was sulking in her room. "What does it mean, Yang?" the petite frame burst through the door of the dorm room.

"Rejected? It can't be that bad," Yang tried to console her sister.

"He took the chocolates a jumped out the window," Ruby whined.

"Yikes," was all Yang could say as she thought about what it could mean, "did he say anything before he left."

"All he said was 'thanks Ruby' then he jumped out of the closest window like he was a trapped dog," Ruby answered.

"Hmmm, maybe he just doesn't like you that way," Yang shrugged, "He's your best friend, and maybe he doesn't want to ruin that. I think it's better if you get over it quickly."

"Yang, this is the first time I've ever felt like this about anybody," Ruby sighed as she slumped onto her bed, "I really don't know if I can do that."

"I know how you feel, sis," Yang climbed onto the upper bunk to sit next to Ruby, "the first crush is the hardest to get over."

"No, Yang, I really mean it," Ruby looked up at Yang, "His room is right in front of ours and we have all the same classes."

"You saw all that?" Jaune asked.

"How could I not?" Pyrrha laughed hysterically, "I watched you fly from that window and fall from the fourth floor. I was wondering why you would do such a thing."

"I didn't know what else to do," Jaune raised his voice in defense, "If I ran, Ruby would have easily caught up."

"Well, why would you have ran away in the first place?" Pyrrha asked after calming down.

"I don't know," Jaune leaned his head back against the foot of his bed.

"How do you feel about Ruby?" Pyrrha prodded.

"She's my best friend, and I care about her a lot, but…" Jaune trailed off.

"But what?" Pyrrha continued interrogating him.

"I was just surprised, that's all," Jaune made a poor excuse.

"You should go talk to her, or at least apologize," Pyrrha suggested.

"But what if he does the same thing?" Ruby argued, "I don't want to be the reason why he accidentally committed suicide."

"That would be a hilarious newspaper headline," Yang joked, "'Beacon Academy Student Jumps Out Of Window To Escape The Unwanted Feelings Of His Best Friend.'"

"Yang, that's not funny!" Ruby Scolded, her face bright red.

"Well, how do you really feel about him?" Yang asked.

"She's cute, an amazing fighter, it's easy for me to just talk to her about anything," Jaune listed what came to mind.

"What about Weiss, how do you feel about her?" Pyrrha asked, "It's been a few weeks since you attempted to flirt with her."

"I don't know," Jaune ruffled his hair in frustration, "Weiss is great and all, but I just can't imagine how my life would be if I chose her over Ruby."

"Jaune, I think you're in love with Ruby," Pyrrha deduced.

Jaune thoroughly thought about what he just discussed with Pyrrha. He considered what Ruby meant to him and compared it to his infatuation with Weiss.

"You should tell her how you feel before she's gone," Pyrrha urged.

Standing up, Jaune opened the door to leave the room. Turning around, he found Ruby leaving her dorm room as well. "Hey Ruby," Jaune started.

"Oh hey, Jaune, I was just coming to see you," Ruby nervously said.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I did earlier-"

"It's ok, Jaune," Ruby said with a sad look on her face, "I understand if you don't feel the same way. I mean, Weiss is a great person."

"No, Ruby, I didn't mean-"

"I just need some space, that's all," Ruby cut off Jaune once again before using her semblance to run off without being followed.


End file.
